


Moving

by aldersprig



Series: Living [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: End Game Spoilers, Gen, spoilers for end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldersprig/pseuds/aldersprig
Summary: After "Live;" Bucky does just that.





	Moving

Bucky has a bedroom in a house. Around him, the world is in a quiet, sad sort of chaos. Inside, he is - well, he is slowly learning how to be a person, slowly teaching Sam how to be the hero he wants to be (which is interesting, because Sam was a hero long before he got the shield), slowly making a circle  -- not around Sam's house, that would be, well, unwise, but around a building he picked downtown -- where people are safe.

He is not all that good at being a person.  He can  _ remember _ , on a good day, being very good at it.  Being Bucky Barnes. Being the sort of cheerful ne'er-do-well, the charming rake, when that was needed.  Being someone else -- the best friend, the concerned one, the sniper -- when that was needed.

He remembers that he could put his smile on and off the way some people change their shirts.

that's gone, but he has things now instead.

He has the girl who sits at the park, waiting for him to show up every morning.  She's maybe 11; she was that age when she vanished, she says, and she came back to find everything different.

He has the people who turn to him when they're in a fight over something -- a house that laid vacant for  years before being claimed, now being  _ reclaimed _ by its former owners; jobs that had been made defunct or passed on to new workers, even pets, pets with new loyalties.

Everyone who was vanished by Thanos' snap, every  _ thing _ that was vanished, came back. That's how Bucky understands it.  That's how he and Sam are back, among others. But 5 years in a world suddenly devoid of half its population -- even if it weren't for the newly-returned and their property arguments, there would be problems.

They can’t solve all these problems, but they can solve some of them, and they do. 

Bucky has a job, now.   A job, and a partner, and a girl who’s glad when he comes around, and a cat who sometimes follows him home.

It’s not a cryo tank; it’s not the numbness of sleep, but he’s beginning to think it was an acceptable trade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!  
>  I am going to try something for the first week of May.  
>  For any fanfic of mine on which I am the sole creator,  
>  for every substantive comment I receive, I will open that doc and write 200-300 more words of that fic.  
>  Once I get a chapter written (or in some cases, a sequel), I’ll post it.
> 
> (Also anything on my blog, lynthornealder.com)
> 
> For this ‘fic, that’s probably about 500-750 words or 2-3 comments. Or maybe just one, in this case


End file.
